


[podfic of] Heart to Heart

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bamf!Illya, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one, not even Napoleon Solo, can go through electrocution without consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart to Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671776) by [Sildominarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildominarin/pseuds/Sildominarin). 



Title: heart to heart

Author: Sildominarin

Fandom: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)

pairing: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo

Time: 09:39

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/Heart%20to%20heart.mp3) (Right click and save as)

Streaming


End file.
